


Owners In Love

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re neighbors who don’t really talk but your cat might have gotten my cat pregnant?? We must raise this little kitty family together” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owners In Love

Looking down at his cat who was curled up on the floor, stomach protruding slightly Bellamy grimaces wondering just exactly how this all had happened. He sighs before scooping Athena up in his arms and making his way out of the apartment.

Having just gotten back from the vet, Bellamy had found out something really interesting about his cat. She was pregnant. Now Athena was normally an inside cat but a few weeks ago Bellamy had let out to roam the hallways for a few minutes and it seemed like she’d had a little more fun than he meant for her to.

Bellamy only knew of one other cat on his floor and he just so happened to be male. Bellamy had done okay in Biology so he’d put two and two together and well now here they were making their way over to the neighbor’s. Bellamy had know idea what he was going to say. He just knew that he felt like the other party should know what her cat had been up to recently.

Standing in front of the door closed door of one Clarke Griffin (he only knew her name because sometimes their mail got mixed up), Bellamy takes a deep breath trying to figure out how exactly he was going to word this. It wasn’t like he could just outright say, “Hi I know we don’t talk all that much but I think your cat may have gotten my cat pregnant. I don’t know about you but I think we need to raise this little cat family together.”

Bellamy lets out a sigh before adjusting Athena in his arms so that he could knock on the door. He started to pet Athena absentmindedly as he waited for Clarke to open the door. Athena lets out a soft purr and burrows her head deeper into Bellamy’s chest. He just smiles before scratching her behind her ears just the way she likes it.

And that’s the sight that Clarke opens the door to. One very attractive Bellamy Blake cooing over and petting the most adorable cat she had ever seen wrapped up in his strong arms. Clarke wasn’t going to lie. She had seen Bellamy around a lot and she had also thought he was super hot. They just never had time talk to besides slight pleasantries in the morning, what with her new residency at the local hospital.

Letting a small smile grace her face, Clarke leans against the doorway and crosses her arms before asking, “Bellamy? Any reason you’re standing outside my door with your cat?”

Bellamy jumps at the sound of Clarke’s voice and she can’t help but let out a giggle at the surprised look on his face. Bellamy just smiles sheepishly, a hand immediately making its way to the back of his neck as he looks at Clarke. That simple action just made Clarke all the more flustered and she tried to keep her attraction so Bellamy wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Actually there is. I just got back from Athena’s vet and they told me something really interesting. She’s pregnant. I know you’re the only one with a male cat on this floor so I put it together and well I thought you would just like to know.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she looks down at Athena who was still buried deeply in Bellamy’s arms before saying, “Wait here one second. I’ll be right back.”

Bellamy nods but Clarke had already spun around and was making her way back into the apartment. Bellamy awkwardly waits in front of the door trying not to make a dash back to his apartment. He just wanted to lock himself up in his house and not have to deal with another person. He could raise Athena’s kittens all by himself. However Bellamy knew that he wasn’t going to be the one who was in the way of letting those kittens meet their father. So he just patiently waits for Clarke to come back.

And when she finally does a few minutes later she has black cat curled up in her arms. Smiling at Bellamy bashfully she says, “He was hiding under my bed and it took me a minute to get him out.”

Bellamy just chuckles before saying, “I understand. Athena here loves to jump onto the bookshelves and hang out there.”

Clarke lets out a low laugh and Bellamy can’t help but admire how her whole face lights up, how her blonde curls bounce merrily as her whole body shakes with happiness. As if just realizing that Bellamy was still standing in the hallway Clarke shyly asks, “Do you want to come in so we can discuss how this going to work? I don’t think Arthur is going to want to be away from his babies. Besides I’m sure you’re going to need some help with all those kittens running around.”

Bellamy grins nodding his head. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to want to help me raise this kitty family.”

“It’ll be practice, I guess. For when I want to start a real family.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth Clarke blushes, a deep red appearing on her cheeks. Bellamy just grins though, his mind already thinking about maybe being the one Clarke started a family with.

Clarke moves out of the way allowing Bellamy to step into her apartment. Bellamy sets Athena down on the floor while Clarke does the same with Arthur. The two cats immediately make their way over to one another. Purring as they wrap their bodies around each other. Bellamy grins over at Clarke.

“I guess I was right. It seems like the two have already fallen in love. I think now their owners might have to do the same thing.”

Clarke’s blush just deepens and she shakes her head while Bellamy just laughs, a smirk stretched across his face. She instead looks down at the two cats thinking about how just maybe there was a chance that this family would turn out to be all right.

(She was right)

(When it was finally time for Athena to give birth Clarke and Bellamy had decided to move in together so the cat family would be altogether. It had nothing to do with the fact that the two owners were now definitely in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
